Jubei Yagyu
Jubei Yagyu "Leave... Leave her out of this! She's done nothing wrong, she's innocent! Touch her again... And you won't live to regret this." Jubei, threatening Hime during their fight during the time-chamber. Juebi was originally a fox. When the Yagyu village was burned to the ground by the infamous Nobunaga Oda, she was the only living thing left within the ruins of the village. This was to be her new home, this is where she wanted to be; as such she'd stay within the ruins, shaking and wet and hungry, crying out in the night, longing for the family she didn't have. However, her saviour would appear in the form of a human; being picked up and cared-for by the - at the time - current Jubei Yagyu, he’d nurse the fox back to full health, nurturing her and making sure she was well-equiped to deal with the challenges that lay before her before he’d leave her for good, vanishing into the night without leaving a trace behind. This would fuel Jubei’s desires to meet him; she had to repay this man for the kindness he’d shown her; and whilst she was but a mere fox… What he had done for her would never be forgotten. She wouldn't permit herself to forget. Clinging to the only scent of his that she could find she'd almost embed it into her nostrils and brain, forcing herself to remember that smell. As such she’d rapidly find herself at a Dragon’s Shrine, the shrine said to be able to gift unimaginable powers to those that were worthy; to those that deserved such a right. Without hesitation she’d waltz into the shrine, placing herself on the altar to allow whatever God watched over it to work it’s magic. Instead, she ended up falling asleep on the rocky surface, small blue flames creating a dim light all around; it was nice, and warm… The warmest she’d been…. So when she woke up to the crashing thunder overhead, she was startled; letting out a yelp in surprise she’d fall off the altar itself, onto the floor; and that’s when she found herself within a new body. At the time, it was that of a little girl; her flowing golden hair was reminiscent of the fur she’d once had, and her singular tail. She’d quickly gather her thoughts and proceed to stumble around helplessly, unable to stand on two feet. She was so used to using 4 that it wasn’t funny. As such she’d wait in the alter for several days, attempting to learn to stand on her own; if humans could do it, so could she. Jubei might even need her help. Thoughts of him fighting flashed through her mind; and with that determination in mind, Jubei would push herself to stand, to move forward, step by step. By the end of the week, she was walking properly; albeit, she couldn’t run, but it was better than sitting still. Stepping out into the rain she’d gasp as a woman would walk by; both eyes wide, it felt as if they were weighing eachother up. She was eventually taken in by this lady; taught how to fight, how to eat, how to cook, how to drink, language, maths… How to do everything from the ground up; she was a big baby in some regards, and yet despite that, her adoptive mother - Oichi, she called herself - cared for her and gave her everything she ever needed. Even naming the Fox as “Kite”, short for Kitsune. She was soon taught how to fight, wielding a Katana in her left hand. According to Oichi, that was how Jubei had fought. Many years would pass, until she finally found him; alone and old within the newly-established Yagyu village. It was here she was able to pledge her allegiance to him, to fight forever under his banner; but sadly, his time to pass would soon come, and the name of Jubei Yagyu was up. She’d fight for it, and eventually became the ruler of the village. As with all traditions she was taken back to that fated shrine, stepping inside she’d place her hand into the dragon’s mouth; and soon, blue flames would engulf the foxgirl. Sooner - to Jubei’s pleasure, rather than later - the flames would vanish, weaponry appearing on her body. At her waist, a blue Katana; on her back, a large red broadsword; on arms and feet, green grieves and gauntlets. It didn't take many years for Jubei to make a new friend: Katsuma, a wandering archer. Together the two would fight-back against Nobunaga and his successor, Toyotomi, ending the time of warring states. Together they'd increase the size of Yagyu village, and with Katsuma's passing, Jubei was back to being alone. The years would fly by; wards being fought, more people travelling to her village; soon, Jubei had to start thinking of a successor. But where was the fun in that? Instead, using the power of the Dragon-altar, she split her own weapons into their own people, giving them free-will and power to make their own destiny. She now had 3 other followers: - Raizan, a cocky little fox with the power of Thunder. - Enryu, a medium-sized fox with a heavy attitude. Power of fire. - Seppu; a tall, blind fox with the power of wind. Calm and caring. Instead, they all stayed faithful to Jubei; remaining at her side in case she needed to call upon their power at some point. They became her entourage; and anywhere she went, they were in tow. It was around this time she was introduced to Jo Inarison, scientist extraordinaire and soon-to-be lover of the Fox. Indeed, they'd spend much of their life together, training and working up her power, as well as her merry-band of weapons. Jubei now lives within the safety of Yagyu village, though she’ll rarely be seen there; instead she’ll travel the world, meeting all kinds of individuals and embracing all different kinds of adventures. She wants to help everyone she can and find out more about her human body; what was her age? How long had she existed for? Before she knew it a second tail had sprouted from her back, not that she knew what that meant. She’s brash and has absolutely no filter on her words, however she knows how to be curt during a duel; outside, of course… She’ll certainly not mince her words. Being the leader of a village would normally give means for her to be diplomatic, though she doesn’t even know how to spell that word. Weaponry Jubei has a small arsanal of weapons at her disposal. They are: * Raizan: a Tachi with the power of Thunder. The blade is long and razor-sharp, and when equipped, heavily increases Jubei's natural speed. * Enryu: a Broadsword with the power of fire. The blade is large and heavy, cleaving through most things in her path. Her endurance increases when equipped. * Seppu: Gauntlets and Grieves with the power of wind. They're quick and agile but lacking in overall power. Having these equipped increases her stamina. * Bishamon: a Straightsword with the power of darkness, able to corrupt the wielder. All-round balanced except for it's overwhelming power. No buff is gained by having this weapon equipped. * Yami Cutter: a Broadsword with the power of light. Able to cleave through darkness with a single swing, this broadsword is ideal for dispatching the undead. No buff is gained by having this weapon equipped. * Requiem (Onimusha only): a large sword created out of all of her others. Every single stat is maxed for Jubei, and she has an unlimited mana-pool. However, the sword can only be materialised for short periods of time. Forms Jubei currently has her base form and one other. Base Form: In this form all of Jubei's stats are dependant on the weapon she has equipped; whilst she's naturally got decent speed and stamina from being a fox, that's as far as it goes; how she uses each weapon is dependant on the one that she has equipped. She has no special items or equipment that makes her base-form any better. Onimusha: In this form, Jubei absorbs 5 Dragon-Orbs into her body via Oni pull, and is then transformed into an Onimusha. This is the form Jubei used to defeat Nobunaga within the TV world when fighting with Yu Narukami, after taking and absorbing Magatsu-Izanagi. In this state her chest gets larger by several cup-sizes, her hair turns raven black, her eyes become red; her entire demeanour changes into that of a primal Fox, however, she is still able to maintain full-control of her body. This is the only form in which Requiem can be utilised. This form has very few drawbacks; other than the fact that she can't power-down from this state once she's in it, there's no stamina-loss during it's activation or use of attacks, and the mental-strain is minimal. However, it does ''constantly drain energy after being activated, meaning that she cannot hold the form forever. In this form she has no limit on the amount of magical energy she can use; instead, it simply removes it from her energy-pool. This means that if she uses magic constantly, she'll have less-time in this form than normal. When speaking in Onimusha form her voice is considerably deeper, and speaking English hurts; instead she prefers to use ''Fox Speak, a language that can only be understood by foxes, but uses human letters and codes instead of simple frequencies. Shin Neo Onimusha: This form is much like her current Onimusha form, however, rather than being born of the dragon-orb absorption, this is merely Jubei pushing her power into that realm, thus forcing herself to transform. Whilst the forms power is the same, the only advantage that the standard Onimusha form gets over Shin Neo is the limitless mana reserves, as well as the ability to produce Requiem for longer, as it drains through Jubei much quicker. In this state, she can safely multiply her power by a factor of 10, as if she were to absorb 5 additional dragon orbs. In this form, Jubei forces her hair to go green and long, and her bust size increases to that as it would in Onimusha form, her height remains the same, however. Abilities and Powers * Ki-Sense: Jubei is able to sense the powers of everything under Godly status, and gauge their power accordingly. * Oni-Pull: By inscribing 5 sacred Orbs of the Oni onto her hand, Jubei is able to pull the souls of Demons into her body, powering her up; this also includes being able to absorb things created by a Dragon Shrine, hence being able to absorb Magatsu-Izanagi. * Increased sense of smell: due to being a fox, Jubei's nose is naturally more sensitive to all the smells around her. This can also be a disadvantage. * Increased agility: due to being a fox, Jubei naturally has agility that would take years to get with an ordinary human. * Mirror-Image: Jubei is able to create a mirror-image of herself out of Oni-Magic, though it only has 1 hit-point of health and takes a considerably amount of her Mana to cast.